


Hush

by wingsofvalor (hyoney)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/wingsofvalor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an old Taiora doujinshi I saw years ago :3

"Man, can you believe that guy? Its spring vacation and he gives us a project due the day we get back! Why can't our teachers just give us some time off for once?" the tall brunet asked his redheaded companion as they entered the quiet apartment.

"Yeah it sucks, but at least Mr. Hinayoma let us pick our partners. We'll finish this off in no time, won't we Tai?" Sora asked with enthusiasm. The project itself wasn’t that big of a deal, if they put the effort and time into their assignment they could probably finish it within two days. 

Her hopes of encouraging her best friend didn't seem to be working.

He dropped his backpack in the living room and collapsed onto the couch, an over-dramatic sigh escaping his lips. "I know, but that's time we're using that could be used for playing soccer or going to the beach or something else that's actually fun, instead of staying indoors!" Tai threw his head back against the backrest and stared up at the plain white ceiling.

Sora remained standing behind the couch and continued to listen as her oldest friend rambled on.

"Don't they understand that we deserve a break every once in a while? We need our rest if they expect us to do well in their classes. Come on, we're only human!" The more passionate he became, the wilder his arm movements seemed to be.  
And on and on.

"I'd like to see how they would like it if we gave them homework! Ha! Wouldn't that be something Sora?"

And on and- wasn’t he ever going to shut up?

Her lack of response didn’t seem to falter his rant. "I just wished we had the whole week to hang out and have fun. I have so many fun ideas for me, you, Kari and the others, but we're going to be too busy to really do anything..."

She wondered what she could do for Tai to be quiet for at least a minute.

Her face lit up as the perfect idea popped into her head.

As he continued on, Sora moved quietly until she was behind where he sat and leaned right over him. She placed her hands along both sides of his face and jaw line to hold him in place and dipped down.

"What kind of things did you wanna- hey Sora, what are y- hmpf!"

And she kissed him. Tai’s lips remained still as they brushed against hers. 

When she finally pulled back, Tai's cheeks were glowing pink under his natural tan and his eyes were still closed. He looked at her as though if he were waking up from a dream.

"Sora?" He stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, Tai?"

"What was that for?" he asked, sounding dazed. 

She smiled down at him sweetly while running her fingers slowly through his wild mass of hair. "I had to do something for you to shut up."


End file.
